Reasons
by greentoothbrush
Summary: Um basically what I wish Cas & Jo had done during "Abandon all hope" ; I dont care what anyone says there was eye-sex! WARNING LEMONs!


_Well here we are my very first forray into spn fanfiction! And it had to be castiel, of course! So yeah_ **SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 10 SEASON 5 "ABANDON ALL HOPE"** _now that weve got that out of the way yeah watched this episode and thought "hmmm they'd be good together" then accidentally copy & pasted Cas & jo into the youtube search engine and found all these fan vids they are AMAZING! particularly 'hot mess' and 'smile like you mean it'. lot of people ship them over there and there was no M rated ones so . . . i HAD to write this_!

**WARNING: HOT ANGEL SEX & SPOILERS! **

Apart from that enjoy :)

* * *

He was frickin gorgeous.

That was the first thing that entered her mind when she walked into bobby's library.

Actually it wasn't, it was actually "Some dude in a trench coat, who did he think he was Colombo?" But _then_ he turned around. Her next thought was "hot _damn_!"

Dean and Sam were good looking boys but, who _was_ this dude?

"This is Castiel, the angel." Well damn Sam and his inconvenient truths. An angel, "Off Limits!" her mind screamed at her.

_**Challenge accepted**_.

"Hello." He said with a deep baritone. Those lips.

"Hi there." Ellen replied, her mom stuck out a hand. "Ellen Harvelle"

"I know, Ellen and Jo Harvelle." He looked at her moms hand for a full minute then she watched something light up in his eyes and he finally shook it.

"Nice to know our reputation proceeds us." She piped up; he turned his eyes towards hers they were wide staring almost as if he was high.

"No I have read it from the Winchester gospels. About you and your mother." He continued to stare at her.

"Don't mind Cas!" Dean came up and clapped him on the shoulder. "He's just the resident socially awkward Angel; no devil hunting party is complete without one."

She didn't mind Cas; she didn't mind Cas at all.

* * *

She watched him drink her mother under the table; _**her mother,**__ Ellen Harvelle_. Well, the getting him drunk to lose inhibitions plan went straight out of the window.

But she _**wanted**_ him.

Granted she was tempted by Dean and his last night on earth idea, but then she saw them over his shoulder. Two huge baby blues, tilted to the side, brows furrowed and she couldn't.

She didn't want rocky road ice-cream, she wanted _angel pie_.

So she got Dean back for being, well Dean AKA flirting his cute little ass off; and showed Castiel what he could have. She didn't know whether it worked or not but his eyes did seem wider than usual. She smirked at that.

* * *

It kept her mind off things, watching him. Things like this was probably her last night on earth. She sipped on another beer and listened to Dean's story about some brothel, nothing new there, until he mentioned Cas.

"And then-" Dean gasped in another breath. "Then he told her it wasn't her fault her dad left. He. Hated. His job. At the. Post . Office!" dean chuckled wiping tears away.

Jo turned to Castiel, he was blushing, he had some emotions then. Good sign.

"I was telling her the truth, she was sad." He mumbled, the two women melted as the other hunters laughed.

"Don't worry about it honey, you did right by that girl." Ellen patted his hand across the table with a smile. He smiled back at her; he had the cutest smile she had ever seen.

"You have a beautiful soul, Ellen." He smiled looking right through her.

The awkward silence at the table was deafening, but both Jo and Ellen's eyes softened as they melted inside and fought the urge to say 'Aww'.

"Oh my god did you see it in there dude? Cas is trumping _you_ on the puppy dog eyes." He smacked Sam on the shoulder. "It's totally working too, Ellen frickin adores him."

"Yeah I've never seen her smile so much" Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"Well Damnit!" Dean hugged from the bottle of beer with a scowl.

"What, why?"

"I was the one who was supposed to get off with Jo, last night on earth." Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You've seen her in there can't keep her eyes off him, son of a bitch."

"Dude he's a virgin and we're hunting Lucifer tomorrow; be the bigger man." He slapped his brother on the shoulder and walked away.

* * *

Night fell and the house eventually went silent, people gradually leaving until it was Dean, Sam, Cas and Jo.

"I'm gonna hit the hay." Sam said glaring at his brother. "Night Cas, night Jo."

"Huh?" Dean looked up at his brothers' prize bitchface. "Oh night guys" he said venomously.

Jo bit her lip, had she really been that obvious? Castiel stared off into space . . . apparently not. She usually didn't have to drop more than one hint but damn it he was oblivious.

"So you can see into people's souls?" she leaned over the table, showing just a little cleavage.

"Yes" no good he stared straight into her eyes. "Your soul is overcome with want, why is that?"

"Life in general Cas." She sighed.

"He would be proud of you; your fath-"

"Shut up!" she leaned back in the chair. "Jesus didn't you learn your lesson the first time, You Do Not Talk To Available girls About Their Fathers." She smiled at his alarmed expression; she couldn't stay mad at those eyes.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. So you're a virgin." It was beginning to dawn on her though that she was drunk, not that drunk just a tipsy enough to ask an angel about his sex life.

"Yes."

"That sucks Cas." She looked at him from under her eyelashes. "You're good looking, how come?"

"I've never had occasion." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She took a deep breath. The 'not-so' subtle flirt was not going to work obviously, time for a direct approach.

"You know why the brothers went to bed?" she stood up from the chair and walked steadily around the table, blood pounded in her ears.

"No?" adorably confused.

"Because," she downed the remainder of the bottle. "They could see that I _want_ you, while apparently you can't."

"You." He swallowed nervously "Want me?"

"Yes." Her eyes locked on his; searching for something, they were still just wide eyed and passive.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Until she felt a hand on the side of her leg, she looked down with a smile.

Cas's eyes remained glued to the floor.

She put a hand on either shoulder and straddled his lap. His hands rested timidly on her outer thighs, his eyes wouldn't meet hers and damn it she was not going to make the first move on this one. She ran her hands across his shoulders and into his obscenely soft hair, along his strong jaw line until she tilted his chin up forcing him to meet her eyes. Those eyes . . .

"Kiss me, Cas." She whispered softly into the mere centimetres separating them.

He swallowed nervously, lightly brushed his lips against hers and pulled away quickly. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the interest behind the shyness. He breathed out and brought his lips to hers again. Soft, warm and he smelled intoxicating. She bit down on his lower lip and tugged down; it seemed to flip a switch in him.

Suddenly his tongue was plundering her mouth, forcefully and hungrily. His hands roamed; one ended up in her hair the other on her ass forcing their bodies even closer. She moaned a little into his mouth. He tasted so good, smelled so good, _**so**_ good . . .

She rocked her body against his needing friction. He threw his head back; she attacked his neck biting and sucking the delicious Adams apple. The stubble grated against her skin slightly; she keened, bit, sucked and grinded against him even more.

It was too much, it wasn't enough; Castiel felt he was being torn a hundred different ways. He used the hand buried in her hair to pull her down to him and taste her again. Her small, calloused hands slid beneath his coat and jacket to slide them off his shoulders.

In her head she sighed, this wasn't going to work and it was up to her to think of logistics. She put her hands on his thighs and he hissed, actually hissed. She dug in her nails and concentrated at the task in hand; the angel glued to her lips wasn't helping. She stood up and pulled him up by his tie; he stood awkwardly, pupils dilated. She bit her lip he looked so ruffled and sexy, she tore the coat and blazer off him and threw them to the floor.

She grabbed the tie again, she like that tie. And lead him over to the counter, her back to it facing him. She tugged the tie again until he was at her level and she kissed him vigorously, he pushed in closed against her. She bucked her hips and groaned, he gave into the natural instinct to roll his hips and she threw back her head and groaned.

She was beautiful, wanton with her ragged breath and red cheeks. He rolled his hips again and watched her eyes close, she was amazing. He had observed a few things in all of his years on earth, now he put them into action. He striped her shirt off and bit down on her collarbone and sucked. She let out a high pitched whine and then he felt hands on his chest.

"No!" she took a deep breath. "Foreplay all night Cas. No more."

She unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them off as his hands remained limply on her waist. She looked up at him,

"You could help?" she whispered, he could feel the embarrassment rolling off her. He clicked his fingers; her underwear disappeared along with his own.

He stood in front of her, completely naked without a care. He was beautiful . . . innocent . . . it hit her really hard, she was seducing an angel. The guilt was crushing.

"Jo, what is it?" he put a hand on the side of her cheek, it was such a human reaction but he wanted to touch her all the time. To feel her soft pale skin.

"You," she cleared her throat. "Are you sure?"

He looked at her, more like he looked _into _her. And smiled, oh that heartbreaking smile. Put hands either side of her face and gently touched his lips to hers, then again gentle and demanding.

"I want you." He whispered in her ear.

She hopped up onto the counter and pulled him in between her legs, pulling his shoulders forward and crossing her ankles behind his back. Their lips joined again then Castiel pushed.

He had been around, he knew the basics, but nothing absolutely nothing could have prepared him for this. He gasped and watched Jo's eyes flutter shut.

They stayed like that or a while then she whispered.

"It's even better if you move." The corner of her lips moved up and she grinded against him. He gasped and threw back his head. He pushed back against her, they groaned in unison. And again.

"Yes Cas" she whispered in his ear.

Then all his sense went out the window he just wanted to hear he call his name in that wanton, husky voice. He picked up the pace faster, and faster and faster. Her head was hitting against the cupboard with a noise loud enough to wake the house; and he just went faster. He was making groaning, grunting, _human _sounds; he just pushed harder. Until he felt it, unfamiliar but unmistakeable heat being pulled from him by her amazing clenching muscles. He pulled out of her one more time before burying himself deep inside her and falling over the edge when she made _that_ sound when she fell too.

He leaned against her and the counter, hot and cold. Sweat was collected all over her body, her body heaved with each breath, so human, so beautiful.

Her roughened hunting hands massaged his hair, she leaned down and whispered.

"Wow . . . and a virgin too. . ." she trailed off; he kissed her collarbone with a smile.

They stayed like that for a while, connected in the most human way.

"Another reason for us to survive tomorrow." He smiled at her, and pulled away.

"Definitely." She took his hand and led him up the stairs.

**REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY :D**


End file.
